No Ser Ni Estar
by Neny W. Cullen
Summary: OS. Que ocurre por la cabeza de Ian O Shea cuando Wanda se sacrifica por Mel. Como reacciona el cuadno sabe que ella quiere morir. Todo en su mente es no ser ni estar.


**N/A: Chicas, un nuevo OS para The Host, Espero les guste. Hecho para el aniversario del blog de Electrica Cullen Black. **

**Cuantas veces nos preguntamos que pudo haber sentido Ian O`Shea cuando Wanda se sacrifico por Mel? Hoy mi cabeza ha decidido escribir aquello que pudo haber sido. Un beso enorme**

**NO SER NI ESTAR**

**Sumary**: _No quiero estar si tu no estas aquí_…¿Qué siente Ian cuando descubre que Wanda se ha ido para devolver a Mel? ¿Qué sentimientos cruzan por su corazon? ¿Qué recuerdos son los mas presentes mientras espera por un cuerpo para la unica mujer que ha amado?...Basada en la cancion Ser o Estar de Jesse y Joy con Leonel (sin bandera)

_En cuando vi que se puso en nuestro camino para defender al idiota de Jared me di cuenta que habia algo diferente en ella._

_Nunca habia conocido a la famosa Melanie, sobrina de Jeb y unico, eterno amor de Howe (notese el sarcasmo) pero algo me indicaba que en ella habia algo que luchaba por salir._

_¿Como era posible que protegiera con su ser a un humano?, pero aun cuando me entraban dudas no titubee cuando Kyle me grito que lo hiciera. Le aferre los brazos por la espalda pero ella no gritaba por ella misma…no, ella gritaba que no le hicieramos daño a el ¿Qué clase de ser era ella?_

_-Acaba con esa cosa Ian!- grito mi hermano, yo solo reaccionaba por inercia, solte sus brazos para poner las manos alrededor de su cuello. Podia sentir su pulso acelerado en sus venas en el cuello. Podia sentir el grito ahogado tratando de salir de su apretada garganta. Ella luchaba por sobrevivir y entonces oi el sonido indiscutible de el arma de Jeb_

Desperte de un salto al oir en sueños aquel maldito sonido. Si aquella vez Jeb no me hubiese detenido ahora no tendria a Wanda a mi lado. No la tendria en mis brazos. No la tenia respirando sobre mi pecho…

Pero ahora mismo no la tenia

-¿Wanda?

Busque en la oscuridd de la habitación su rostros…sus ojos. Ella no estaba aqui

No!...ella no haria nada hasta que Jeb decidiera lo correcto. Ella no se podia ir. No me podia abandonar.

Rapidamente sali de la cueva buscando sus pasos. Buscando aquel rostro moreno y de ojos radiantes. Corri en una sola direccion.

Ella se estaba sacrificando por Mel y yo no podia permitirlo. Si ella no esta yo me desespero, Si ella no esta para sujetar mis manos cuando quiera derrumbarme. Si ella no esta para animarme con sus palabras de consuelo. Apenas podia respirar mientras corria hacia ella….

_Porfavor Wanda…no me dejes_"

_**No puedo esperar más sin tenerte junto a mí**_

_**Desesperación es que no estes aquí**_

_**Que no estes para verme caer**_

_**Ni me pueda tu voz levantar**_

_**Que dificil se vuelve lograr respirar**_

Entre al hospital y mis piernas flaquearon. Jared. Sujetaba del cuello a Doc con una cuchilla mientras Doc le decia algo de una promesa

-Metela en el criotanque ahora Doc. Si no quieres que Ian mismo te mate con sus manos

-Se lo prometi Jared, Se lo prometi a ella

-Me da lo mismo lo que prometiste Doc, Wanda se queda con nosotros. No la dejare morir.

-¿Morir?- mi voz apenas si salio de mi garganta pero fue suficiente para que Jared se volteara con fuerza y me encontrara en la puerta del hospital. Doc se giro y me miro con los ojos inundados de lagrimas.

-Lo siento tanto Ian….de verdad

-No….Wanda, no- por mas que intentaba sacar la voz sentía que apena si podia respirar, el pecho me dolia y mi cuerpo tiritaba

-Doc ultimo aviso. Metela al criotanque ahora!- grito Jared, haciendolo saltar de miedo. Doc se volvio a girar hacia el cuerpo de Mel y se movio rapidamente

Queria ir hasta el. Sujetar yo mismo su cuello y estrangularlo por ocultarme aquella estupida promesa. Pero mi cuerpo no daba mas…mis sentidos se volvieron lentos y apenas si me sentia vivo. Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por mis ojos sin pedir permiso al igual que mis piernas me llevaron hasta el suelo para dejarme en la ruina. Ella se iba

_Wanda….mi Wanderer. No me dejes por favor….Si tu no estas aquí ya no quiero vivir mas_

_**No quiero ser**_

_**No quiero hablar**_

_**No quiero estar**_

_**Si tu no estas aquí**_

-Ian?...Ian necesito ayuda aquí- oia una voz a metros de distancia – Ian muevete!

La voz de Jared, se hacia presente en mis oidos pero solo queria caer en mi tortura de no tenerla junto a mi.

Entonces un golpe en la mejilla me desperto de mi letargo.

-Rayos! Eso dolio!- grite furioso mirando a Jared.

-Y va a doler mas si no te mueves. Doc no puede solo y no se que hacer. Ella estaba viva Ian, Pero necesitamos ayuda para curar a Mel. Si quieres tener a Wanda pronto sera mejor que te muevas!

Me puse de pie y vi a Doc tratando de hacer dos cosas a la vez. Abrir un criotanque y echar cictrizante en la base de la nuca de Melanie

-Que hago?- pregunte con voz rota mirando a Doc.

-Metala al criotanque ahora- dijo Doc acelerado y con el rostro desencajado de dolor. El se sentia culpable. El se sentia responsable. Y vaya que lo era

Entonces mire hacia la cabeza de Mel, ahí, al lado del pelo moreno estaba el ser mas hermoso que podria haber visto en mi penosa y asquerosa vida. Ahí estaba el ser del que me enamore. Mi Wanda

Lentamente, tal como me habia enseñado ella, la tome con mis manos y avance hacia el criotanque que tenia Jared. No podia quitar mis ojos de ella.

Tan brillante, tan hermosa que quitaba el aliento. Si tan solo ahora me sonriera seria el hombre mas feliz de la tierra.

Pero ¿porque no queria estar aquí?¿ Por que se tenia que dejar morir para hacer felices a los demas? ¿Acaso creia que no merecia ser feliz? Si dentro de la tierra ella era el unico ser que merecia la completa felicidad…¿Por qué Wanda? ¿Por qué?

**No no puedo entender ya**

**Por que no te dejas llevar**

**Dame una razón o dos**

**para soportar**

**La **puse en el criotanque y lo cerre. Sin mediar palabra le quite el criotanque de las manos de Jared. Avance hasta un rincón de la cueva y me deje caer al suelo. _Por favor amor._ La necesitaba tanto. Me sentia pero que aquella vez que Kyle intento matarla en la piscina. Esa angustia en mi pecho no era nada en comparación con el dolor que siento ahora mismo.

Lo unico en lo que pensaba ahora mismo eran sus palabras esta misma noche

_-Es tan insoportable que te quiera tanto?¿es eso? Puedo mantener la boca cerrada Wanda- No volvere a decir nada mas Puedes quedarte con Jared, si eso es lo que quieres Quedate con el.- Dije acelerado, tenia el dolor en el pecho al pensar que ella tenia rechazo hacia mis sentimientos. Pero nunca me espere que reaccionara diferente_

_-No no! Ian!- tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me deje disfrutar de esa caricia aun tenso de saber que se queria ir del planeta- NO! Yo…yo tambien te quiero. Yo, el pequeño gusano plateado de la parte trasera de su cabeza, pero mi cuerpo no te quiere, no puede amarte…Me parte en dos Ian, es insoportable._

_Entonces acorto la distancia y me beso. Me beso como esperaba lo hiciera hace tantas semanas ya._

Pero si me queria tanto entonces porque rayos se dejaba morir…no sabe el daño que me hace a mi?

_**Que no este para verte caer**_

_**Y te pueda mi voz levantar**_

_**Que dificil se vuelve lograr ,respirar**_

_Wanda….Mi Wanda Mi alma favorita por favor no te mueras_

-Ian?- una voz malditamente famliar se hizo presente en mi silencio mientras aferraba contra mi pecho y con fuerza el criotanque que tenia a mi unico amor dentro- Ian…lo siento tanto

Esa era su voz. Su voz rota de dolor y tristeza. Pero no era ella, yo sabia que no era ella. Ella estaba en mis manos, en mi pecho al lado del corazon que dejaba de latir sin ella no estaba presente

-Hey Ian, Vamos…- dijo Kyle mientras lo sentia avanzar hacia mi- Ian hermano ella va a estar bien ahora. La llevaremos con Sol y la sanadora hasta las lanzaderas…

Un gruñido mio se unio al grito ahogado de Doc y a la desesperación de Mel.

-NO!

-No puedes hacer eso- dijo el angustiado hombre- Se lo prometi Kyle. Ella queria ser enterrada con Wes y Walter

-Ella no va a ser enterrada ni lanzada a ninguna parte- dijo la voz que me queria hacer creer que estaba viva. Pero en verdad ella era solo una humana mas. Ella era de Jared, no era mi Wanda- Ella se quedara con nosotros, buscaremos un cuerpo hasta encontrar el adecuado. Uno que no tenga memorias, uno que sea lo suficientemente adulto como para que el humano ya no este. No voy a dejar ir a mi hermana!

El grito angustiado de Mel me hizo llorar con mas fuerza y me lleve el criotanque hasta mi cara. Si pudiera besarla y decir lo mucho que dolia no tenerla a mi lado lo haria. Pero ya no habia nada que hacer

Oia entre silencios la pelea que se formaba entre algunos presentes pero yo solo queria silencio. Queria estar a solas con ella…con nadie mas.

Me puse de pie y me lleve a Wanda conmigo. Senti como se hacia un silencio absoluto mientras me veian salir del hospital pero yo solo camine. Sabia que cada quien me mirara se sorprenderia pero estaba en trance. Solo avanzaba, no me di cuenta cuando llegue con Wanda hasta los brotes de trigo a medio crecer donde soliamos escondernos.

Ahí me sente y no aparte los ojos de ella

Wanda, mi amor…que hare sin ti. A quien querre ver cuando vuelva de una expedición. A quien abrazare y dire que quiero si tu no estas conmigo. Wanda mi amor. Que hare ahora que no estas….ya no se que hacer

Me derrumbe en llanto mientras mi mente formulaba cada una de las dolorosas preguntas cuyas respuestas terminaban siendo siempre la misma : _Wanda No Esta"_

_**No quiero estar si tu no estas aqui**_

_**No entiendo lo que siento**_

_**Como pensar en dejarte ir**_

_**Si digo que no importa miento**_

Muchos días pasaron y por mas que intentaban quitarme a mi Wanda no funcionaba. Kyke se encargo de llevarme algo de comer a mi cueva cuando no salía de ella…que prácticamente era todos los días. 6 dias…6 malditos días esperando que Mel, Jared y Jamie volvieran con quien les parecía la mejor opción.

Pero a mi nada me importaba, yo la quería a ella. No a su cuerpo. Si pudiera ahora mismo decirle lo hermosa que es. Si supiera ella que ya nada importa si no esta

-Vamos chico, tienes que comer algo- dijo Jeb parado en la puerta de mi cueva- acaso quieres hacer sentir mal a Wanda cuando ella vuelva?

-Jamas pensé que fueras tan derrotista hermano- gruño Kyle cuando mire a otro lado- Nunca te habías dejado vencer por nada

-Wanda no es nada Kyle….es mi vida- gruñi molesto- pero tu no lo entiendes por que no sabes lo que es perder a nadie

Lo mire a los ojos al decir aquello y por primera vez en días me sentí egoístamente idiota. Los ojos de Kyle también estaban hinchado y rojos. Mi hermano habia llorado y mucho

El bajo la mirada y suspiro

-Se lo que es perder a alguien Ian, se lo que es tener la esperanza de recuperarla y volver a caer en el hoyo cuando te das cuenta que ya no esta

-Que..?

-Jodi no reacciono- dijo Jeb en tono triste- hemos puesto a la pequeña Sol denuevo en el cuerpo de Jodi para que la busque

El cuerpo de Kyle temblo en un sollozo silencioso. Mi hermano sufria como yo lo hacia. Vaya, si Wanda se enterara de esto lloraría con el, lo abrazaria y le diría que todo iba a estar bien.

Yo no me merecía a Wanda, ella era demasiado buena. Y yo era un egoísta de mierda.

-Rayos…Kyle, lo siento tanto- dije con voz quebrada de dolor

-No lo sientas tanto y reacciona. Te das cuenta que llevas 6 dias comportándote como un verdadero idiota- gruño molesto- Todo el mundo se pregunta donde esta el Ian que conocían y me estoy preguntando lo mismo.

Me miro con intensidad y luego miro el criotanque

-Sabes que estaría muy decepcionada de ti si supiera como vives ahora?

Lo sabia, vaya que lo sabia. Y dolia saber que estaba decepcionando a mas de una persona. Estaba decepcionando a mi familia, a Kyle, a Jeb y a cada uno de los integrantes de esta cueva.

Acaricie nuevamente el criotanque y suspire

-Lo siento mucho, yo solo quería vivir mi ..

-Duelo?- pregunto Jeb con su usual esepticismo- Ella no esta muerta chico, no la dejaremos. Ahora come algo, Jared y los chicos ya deberían estar de vuelta en unos días. Al parecer seria Jamie quien elegiría el cuerpo correcto. Y repito, no creo que quieras que ella te vea asi cuando despierte verdad?

Negue con la cabeza y comi lo que habia en la bandeja sin quitar una mano sobre el criotanque que mantenía con vida a mi mujer.

_**Se empieza a notar si tú no estas**_

_**En mi comportamiento**_

En cuanto Doc cerro la herida en la base de su cráneo me sente a su lado y no me fui de ahí. Habían pasado dos días desde que Jared habia traido a la chica y no respondió. Entonces Mel no quiso esperar mas. Era hora que Wanda volviera a nosotros. Habian sido días eternos sin ella.

Ahora ella tenia que despertar en algún momento y entonces seria solo mia. El cuerpo que Jamie habia elegido era casi perfecto. Se notaba que el chico sabia diferenciar a una persona, su rostro casi angelical me recordaba las veces que Wanda era tan buena que nisiquiera quiso culpar a Kyle de intentar matarla o cuando defendió a Jared aun cuando este la habia golpeado. Ella era un angel…mi angel personal

Pero este angel no quería despertar y me estaba desesperando. Mel habia despertado a solo minutos de haber cicatrizado su nuca. Otras personas no se habían tomado mas de un par de horas en despertar pero como siempre mi chica marcaba la diferencia. Se estaba tomando su tiempo verdad?

Ella no se podia ir…no podia dejarme solo aquí con este grupo de humanos. Se que suena estúpido pero ella es mi "alma" gemela y la necesito

-Vamos Wanda, despierta- susurre en su oído.

_**No se te ocurra pensar en decirme adios**_

_**No , no , no ,no , no ,no**_

-Wanda? ¿Puedes oírme Wanda?- Mel susurraba todo el tiempo esperando una reacción de parte del cuerpo, tal como lo habia echo Wanda con la sanadora.

Jared se paseaba de un lado a otro y Jamie estaba durmiendo en el catre de Doc. Habian sido horas extenuantes para el y aunque quería estar presente para cuando Wanda despertara el cansancio le habia ganado.

-Ok, no doy mas! Usa el despertador- ordeno Jared, igual de ansioso que nosotros. Habian pasado 7 horas de la incercion y aun no despertaba

Doc la rocio con el despertador y sus parpados se movieron.

-Se mueve- susurro Trudy mientras Lily despertaba a Jamie. Podia sentir en mi mano que ella quería despertar

-Wanderer? Te estamos esperando cariño. Abre los ojos- susurre en su oído y espere

Todos estaban esperando ansiosos que abirera sus ojos y en cuanto lo hizo mi corazón dio un salto de alegría. Un salto de ansiedad, de esperanza a que me reconociera. Ella tenia que recordarme. Si no, yo mismo me encargaría de enamorarla otra vez.

Sin poder evitarlo lleve mis labios a su mejilla, sentí una corriente recorrer mi cuerpo y bese suavemente sus labio, sintiendo nuevamente esa corriente. Entonces lleve mis labios a sus parados….Vamos Wanda despierta

Parpadeo rápidamente y Jamie salto de alegría

-Se esta despertando!- grito con alegría

Sus ojos trataron de enfocarse y mis manos se fueron de inmediato hacia ella. Tocando sus rostro hice que reaccionara

-¿Wanderer?

Ella se volvió hacia mi y sus ojos se encontraron con los mios.

Entonces todo fue como antes.

Toda angustia se fue del lugar

Ella me habia reconocido, allí , en sus ojos estaba la mujer…"el alma" que amaba.

-¿Ian?

Si ella me habia reconocido, ella era para siempre mi Wanderer…mi Wanda. Mi mujer.

_**N/A: Espero mi querida Electrica que te haya gustado esta pequeña versión de nuestro amado Ian O`Shea sobre como fue casi perder a su Wanda. Mientras leia el libro oi la canción. Y todo calzo justo. Aunque la canción es movida dice exactamente lo que creo que pensaba Ian al tenerla en sus manos. Un beso y feliz aniversario**_

_**PD: Con respecto a los fics en atraso esta semana me pongo en campaña de subir al menos 3 capis ok? Un beso. Las quiero**_


End file.
